Plushies
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: Even her plushie is clumsy enough to fall into a river. The boy shook his head, the smile returning on his face. "I might have slept, curled around it, in my sleeping bag..." May whispered, her voice barely audible. Contestshipping oneshot.


**Plushies**

The sky was blue with no clouds in site. Trees stretched on either side of a gravel path that continued on ahead, slightly curving to the right.

A small rock went flying as a beryl eyed coordinator's foot connected with it. It landed a few paced ahead and rested for a minute before the coordinator reached it again and kicked it further.

The sun was beating down harshly and the boy brushed his forest green bangs with one quick gesture as they began to gain moisture at the tips.

He pulled his one strap backpack further up his back and let out a deep sigh.

He had set out extra early for exactly this purpose. He had wanted to get to the next town before the sun raised high into the sky.

His calculations must have been off though as the sun was already high and he was nowhere near the next town.

The young coordinator decided to take a break and sat down in the shade provided by a large leafy tree.

As he sat and stared at the sky he decided he needed some company. He reached for his belt and unhooked a pokeball.

He enlarged it and pointed it to the grass next to him. A red light emerged from the small sphere and began to take a shape.

The shape had spikes on its head and roses for hands.

'Roseli' The pokemon greeted its trainer before settling down next to him.

Drew nodded absently at his Pokemon as he mentally mapped out the route from where he had started and where he had to go, wonder how much he had covered.

As they sat in silence, Roselia twisted her head around, appearing to be watching something behind them.

As soon as Drew concluded that the town couldn't be further than a few miles away, Drew's eyes fell on a wild rose bush.

Unconsciously, a smile spread on the coordinator's face and he reached out and carefully picked out a crimson rose.

He slowly picked out the thorns from the stem and brushed his fingers along the petals thoughtfully.

The boy's tinted suddenly tinted pink and he turned to blink at his pokemon.

Roselia was still gazing in the general direction of a bunch of extra thick trees, its head tilted to the side at a certain angle.

"What is it Roselia?" The boy asked, finally noticing his pokemon's peculiar behavior.

'Ro- rose- roseli-a' It explained gesturing to the trees and then to Drew's empty water bottle hanging from his belt.

"Oh-" Drew's eyes scanned the clump of trees then darted back to the road, "are you sure?"

'Rose.' The bouquet pokemon gave a quick but firm nod and picked its way gracefully towards the trees.

Drew pushed himself off the ground, tucked the rose in his backpack and followed Roselia, his hands in his pockets.

He quickened his pace slightly as his pokemon disappeared between two bushes, stepping carefully over a fallen log.

_May would definitely have tripped over that one._ The boy thought fondly and then he frowned, wondering where that thought had come from.

Drew heard the gurgling of the river before he saw it. He carefully manoeuvred his way to the bank without getting his shoes dirty from the more muddy parts of the bank.

He slipped off his shoes and socks, rolled up his pants silently and dipped his feet into the water, settling down next to his Pokemon.

His toes curled and a shiver went up his spine as the cold water ticked his feet and a lazy smile spread itself across his face.

Suddenly, the sun beating down and the hot temperature around didn't bother him as much. It just seemed to add to the scene.

Drew deftly unhooked his bottle and unscrewed the cap, dipping the bottle into the clear water. The water tricked over his hand and the sun's rays danced over his hands and legs.

As Drew was screwing the lid of his bottle back on, something red caught his eye.

It seemed to be some kind of a doll and it was stuck in a patch of water weed. Drew reached in and plucked it out.

He almost did a double take as he got a closer look at it and a red tint spread across his cheeks, his eyes widening.

Besides him, his pokemon chuckled.

The doll was wearing a red bandanna, a red shirt and a white mini skirt with biker shorts underneath. The face that grinned up at him was the unmistakable face of his rival with cute anime eyes and a larger head as compared to the body. The whole thing had a very chibi feel to it.

The boy got over his initial surprise and then smiled softly at the plushie.

When his Roselia started teasing him again, Drew made an irritated clucking noise with his tongue and returned his starter pokemon.

Sometimes, having a pokemon that knew you as well as you knew yourself was a bit of a pain.

As soon as it was out of the way though, Drew turned back to the plushie.

_Even her plushie is clumsy enough to fall into a river._ The boy shook his head, the smile returning on his face, and laid the plushie next to him to dry.

His smile turning into a smirk, _Had May got such a big fan base now that they started making plushies of her?_ His smirk turned into an arrogant one, _I know I have fans that would do that,_ then his smirk turned into a rather proud smile, _guess May's caught up to me now. We ARE tied with two ribbon cups each. She really has improved over the past seven years._

The boy was jolted out of his musings by a flash of green this time. His eyes darted to another floating plushie, further upstream, and a red streak running parallel to it on the river bank.

"Hey!" The figure was shouting at the plushie as if it could understand her, "Stop!"

Drew recognized the person immediately and scrambled up on the bank.

"May!" He shouted to the figure on the opposite bank.

The girl's sapphire eyes darted up in surprise and in that moment her foot caught on a stone and she went head first into the water with a startled yelp.

Drew watched the scene in horror as May fell into the river in slow motion, his face changing from surprise to shock to fear before finally disappearing into the water.

She emerged a second later though, the green plushie in her hand. She had fallen right on top of it as it drifted past her and had managed to grab it.

A even bigger green head popped next to her the next second though and it took May a second to realize Drew had jumped into the water to save her.

Even though she wasn't really hurt, May felt exhausted and let Drew grab her around the waist and pull her to the bank.

As soon as he pulled her out of the water and laid her on the ground, her grip around her plushie slackened and she closed her eyes.

Drew's eyes darted over in panic as she closed her eyes, scanning for any injuries. When he didn't find any, he gently pushed May's wet hair out of her face and put two fingers to her neck to check for her pulse.

As soon as his finger came in contact with her neck, her eyes snapped open and her heartbeat doubled.

As he felt her fast pulse, relief washed across Drew's face and he looked around, trying to get a sense of direction.

If this had happened a few years ago, he would probably have yelled at May for giving him such a scare and for being so clumsy.

Now, the boy had more control on his emotions and he took in the fact that they were on the bank that he had jumped from and that the plushie May was clutching was one of him as he waited for his own heartbeat to slow down.

May quickly scramble up, clutching Drew's plushie to her chest. She then remembered who the plushie was and flushed a bright red.

Drew stood up and offered her his hand, "You okay?" he asked, ignoring the plushie for the moment.

"F-Fine," May stuttered, taking his hand and pulling herself up, "just shaken up a bit."

Once he made sure there was no damage done, he allowed himself to roll his eyes, "What were you even trying to do?"

May's eyes bore into the ground as her cheeks flushed again, "I- you- plushie- found-" she muttered and a smirk made its way onto Drew's face.

He quickly grabbed the plushie from May's hand and examined himself. He had to admit; whoever made this was really good at making chibi dolls because his was also like a chibi version of himself.

Drew grinned and swiftly jerked his shirt off his head. It was hot and his clothes would probably dry just as well if he was wearing them but the guy couldn't miss a chance to make May flustered.

And flustered May was. She squeaked and covered her eyes with her hands and peeked out at him from between her fingers.

"Don't take off your pants!" she exclaimed and Drew smirked.

He said nothing but turned to his side to shake his shirt vigorously before laying it down next to the plushie.

May removed her hands from her eyes and took in a shirtless Drew. He had toned out considerably in the last seven years and although he didn't have any abs, there was certainly no fat there.

It was all muscle.

Rock hard muscle.

May's eyes darted to the plushie of her, next to where Drew had put his shirt as he straightened himself out.

"Aha!" May shouted, making Drew jumped, and grabbed the May plushie and shoved it into Drew's face, "You have one too! Where did you get that?"

Drew smirked down at the petite girl, "For your information, I had found it stuck in the weeds-" he paused to point at said plants, "right there."

May looked over to the plants and then back to Drew.

"You?" He asked arrogantly, holding up the Drew plushie that he had taken from her earlier.

"I found it flowing down the river too." May said, her voice slightly high pitched.

"Yeah?" Drew asked his eyes narrowing, "When?"

May twiddled her fingers together, "Yesterday afternoon?"

Drew's smirk widened, "Andd?"

"I might have slept, curled around it, in my sleeping bag..." May whispered, her voice barely audible.

Drew caught it though and his heartbeat quickened again. _So much for calming down_, the boy grumbled inwardly.

He took a step towards the brunette though.

She glanced up shyly as Drew stepped closer to her.

She squeaked in surprise as Drew wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her into him.

The Drew plushie dropped from his arms as the wrapped around her waist and May dropped the May plushie in her surprise.

Both plushies landed together, the Drew plushie on top of the May one.

May however was too engrossed in the real thing's beryl eyes to notice the plushies. Her cheeks were colored a permanent red as Drew leaned closer to her slowly.

He stopped when their lips were inches apart, their bodies pressed up against each other, both being able to hear the other's heartbeat.

May was the first to close her eyes and press her lips to his. He eagerly pressed back, warmth spreading through their bodies from their lips like waves of sunshine.

May pulled away slowly and blinked up at him in surprise.

Drew just further tightened his arms around her and brought his lips down to meet hers again.

~ELSEWHERE, YESTERDAY AFTERNOON~

A purple haired figure, dressed like a cacturn seemed to be clawing at his hair at the top of a waterfall as he gazed down in despair.

"!" he screamed, "NOT MY MAY AND DREW PLUSHIES!"

**END**

**AAANNNDDD I'm ALIVE! Sorry for deleting Flipped without prior notice but it was sort of plagiarizing... **

**Anyway! I'm alive and still working on the long stories. I am feeling lazy these days though so don't expect anything anytime soon!**

**And lastly PLEASE REVIEW :3**


End file.
